


Chafing

by Saindra



Series: Служба доставки [6]
Category: CW Network RPF, Chad Michael Murray RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В доме, где поселились Чад и Джаред, сломалось отопление.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chafing

**

Калорифер еле грел. Чад напялил третью пару носков – ноги сводило от холода. А еще неимоверно хотелось спать. Клонило в сон, но как назло начала болеть голова. Выползать из-под теплого одеяла и искать таблетки не хватало отваги. Чаду казалось, что изо рта при каждом выдохе идет пар.

Джаред носился по дому и ни капли не мерз. Внизу ремонтная бригада возилась с отоплением, и по неутешительным прогнозам, если они найдут какую-то хрень на замену, скоро всё должны были починить.

Чад не выдержал и закричал:

\- Джаред! – и тут же схватился за голову. Собственный крик полоснул по мозгам как бритвой.

Джаред заглянул в дверь через минуту, когда Чад успел вспомнить всех своих родственников до седьмого колена.

\- Чего тебе?

Чад простонал:

\- Аспирин. В аптечке. Или хоть что-нибудь…

Джаред состроил озабоченное лицо и исчез. Чад выматерился и закрыл глаза согнутой рукой. Даже слабый свет из окна раздражал.

Джаред вернулся со стаканом воды и двумя таблетками. Вода была ледяной, и Чад теперь стучал зубами и стонал, забыв обо всякой мужской гордости. Джаред присел у изголовья дивана:

\- Потерпи. Рано или поздно отремонтируют.

Он наклонился и поцеловал в макушку. Чад вяло отмахнулся, но Джаред отбил руку и положил ладонь ему на лоб. Теплыми губами прижался к переносице, лизнул кончик носа и провел языком по щеке.

Боль уходила как по волшебству, превращаясь в тяжелое разморенное тепло. Ловкие пальцы перебирали волосы, нежно массируя, потом прошлись от висков вниз к челюсти, и по горлу под узкий ворот свитера. Чад лениво попросил:

\- Не сейчас.

\- Голова еще болит?

\- Нет, чужие в доме…

\- Плевать…

Одеяло слетело на пол, Чад попытался ухватить его, повернувшись на бок, и Джаред воспользовался моментом. Через мгновение Чад уже утыкался в подушку лицом, а Джаред сидел сверху.

\- Свали, озабоченный!

Ладонь закрыла ему рот:

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы на твои вопли сейчас прибежали?

Чад мстительно укусил подушечку на ладони. Получилось так себе, зубы соскользнули, но Джаред отдернул руку и вдавил его в диван лицом. Звякнула пряжка ремня, и задницу обдало холодным воздухом. Чад опробовал взбрыкнуть, но вышло только хуже – Джаред немного сместился вниз, и его член удобно устроился между ягодиц.

Джаред крепко держал его за волосы, и Чад поклялся себе подстричься завтра же, но вопреки собственному возмущению уже вздергивал задницу повыше.

\- Быстрее можешь?

Джаред подхватил его под грудь, прижал второй рукой горло и прошептал в ухо:

\- Попроси хорошо.

Джаред двигался медленно, слишком медленно, не под тем углом, и Чад забарахтался, пытаясь встать на колени. Ни хрена не выходило – его продолжали трахать совсем не так, как хотелось - медленно, с оттяжечкой, и он все же начал просить, повышая голос с каждым словом.

\- Пожалуйста, еще… сильнее… дай я на колени…

Джаред отпустил его горло и снова закрыл ему ладонью рот:

\- Хватит, - и усадил его к себе на бедра. – Выеби себя сам. Сможешь?

Их вечные игры «а слабо?» последнее время заканчивались принципиальной еблей на выживание. Сегодня было не исключение: по дому ходили посторонние, в коридоре что-то громыхало, слышались голоса, а они ебались как кролики, пытаясь удержаться на узком диване.

Член внутри теперь давил куда надо, но не двигался, и Чад не выдержал первый – начал опускаться и подниматься. Джаред подхватил его ритм, и чертов диван отчаянно заскрипел под ними. Чад орал в ладонь, задыхаясь, а Джаред матерился у него за спиной. Его финальное «Твою мать!» наверное было слышно еще трем домам по соседству. Чад, кончая, тоже проорал что-то матерное. В коридоре опять громыхнуло.

Задумчиво шевеля ногами, Чад подтянул повыше штаны, и пнул прикорнувшего Джареда:

\- Одеяло подними с пола.

В дверь постучали:

\- Простите, мы тут почти закончили

Джаред встал, пошатываясь, бросил одеяло на Чада и пробормотал:

\- Мы тоже.

Чад подавился смехом. Джаред демонстративно поправил член, застегнул штаны и послал ему от двери воздушный поцелуй:

\- Замерзнешь – зови.

Перебравшись на кровать, Чад принципиально не снял три пары носков. Голый и в носках он по его мнению должен был выглядеть крайне глупо, но Джаред серьезно подошел к проблемам замерзающих.

Потеплело в доме только к утру.


End file.
